Pity Party
by IchigoUlquiorraGrimmJow
Summary: This is an IchigoXUryû Please enjoy. (This is my first fanfic!) Please give me feedback!


This is an IchigoXUryu yaoi. T for bad language just in case. This is my first Fan Fic so I hope i did ok. Sorry in advance for all the spelling errors

DISCLAIMER! I own no rights to bleach but hope you still enjoy it!

Chapter 1

The party

It was a chilly winter afternoon when Ichigo walked through his bedroom door. Looking over to his bed he sees Kon staring out the window.

"Where have you been?!"

"Nowhere. Shut up Kon."

"Excu- Aggghhhh"

Kon's sentence it interrupted with a foot to the face as Rukia entered the room.

"What's with all the noise!" she demands. They were both covered in sweat and had been out for hours. Ichigo's clothes were torn and Rukia looked pretty dirty too.

"Woah, what happened to you two."

"I can show you" Rukia said as pulled out her art.

"Oh great not th- ARRRAAGHH"

Rukia continued "We went to the park to start out patrol of Karakura Town we encountered a nasty hollow" she flipped to the next drawing of Ichigo lying in the dirt " The hallow overpowered us and sent Ichigo flying but, naturally, I defeated the hallow and aided Ichigo." Recovering from the punch to the back of the head, courtesy of Rukia, Ichigo started complaining

"Thats not what happened at all. We were going to the store to get food for dinner and i wasn't paying attention and rolled down the hill over sticks and rocks, causing the ripped clothes, and YOU came rolling after me thinking it was a game!"

A sarcastic Rukia replied "Well, I can't remember ALL the details."

Then Ichigo's youngest sister came bursting through the door "ICHIGOOOOOO, did you get the things I need for our special dinner?"

"Yeah i got them"

He handed her a bag. She glanced in and gave back a pleased look. Then as yelled "THANKS and invite some of your friends over! 3" as she ran down the stairs.

" What was that all about?" Kon said getting up after pretending to be a normal stuffed animal.

" My sister's throwing a pre-Christmas party and she wants me to call some friends over."

"Ohhhhh does that mean I can bring Renji and my brother?!"

" Sure. I don't care."

"Well who are you gonna bring?"

"Me?" Ichigo said in an unsure voice "Well I haven't really thought much about it. I guess Chad and Orihime."

"What about Uryû? Your inviting him right?"

"Why should I invite him?"

"Oh come on,Ichigo, it's SOOO obvious that you like him. You never know, maybe he likes you too..."

It was true I liked Uryû but I tried to keep it a secret. I had liked him ever since we left the soul society after completing our mission of rescuing Rukia. He had lost his Quincy powers and still didn't want any help with protection. Before that I thought he was a weak frail little girl but when we were there I could see the passion in his beautiful ocean crystal blue eyes. It was then that he'd realized he loved him. Getting back to reality Ichigo let out a laugh and responded

"Wow, your really funny Rukia. But maybe I will."

"Ok well think about it."

"Well im going out for a walk. I'll be back and don't wait up for me."

THE NEXT DAY

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. He felt like he was ready to sleep for the rest of the day. He flung the blanket off himself, sending Kon flying through the room. He casually tripped down the stairs before realizing what he was doing. He started eating the food that his sister made him. He finished a few minutes later but not without a goodbye suprise attack from his dad in which his dad ended up the floor and Ichigo was on his way out the door. It was winter break so he didn't really know where to go. He made his way to Urahara's shop but as he got closer he saw a sign that read -Out on Vacation- so he started twards Orihime's house.

He knocked on her door softly. Not ling after he heard faint footsteps from inside the house as the door was unlocked and barley opened. Ichigo entered to see Orihime sitting on the floor in front of a table. "Hello Ichigo, I wasn't expecting anyone over today. Sorry for the mess." He closed the door and stood in the doorway taking his shoes off. He'd been here plenty before but couldn't help but look around the small apartment. As she gestured him over he placed hus shoes on the floor and sat down on the floor across from her.

"So how are you?"

"Well im fine but I came to tell you that tomorrow my family is having a party at my house and I wanted you to come."

"Oh that'd be wonderful but im not going to be here for the rest of today. I was actually just about to leave but I'll be back in time for tomorrow!"

"Oh okay that's good."

They sat there for a little longer and talked and had tea. After about an hour he left back home. He had already texted Chad to come so everything was all set. Except for one person.

Uryû.

Chapter 2

Soul Quincy, Quincy Reaper or Quincy Shinigami?

Having told Uryû to meet him there a freezing cold Ichigo had been waiting for Uryû for almost half an hour on a ice solid park bench *That four eyed, dumbass bastard! He's gonna for this* As he continued to think of all the bad things to say about Uryû, he came walking up in his same outfit complete with a cape. He looked freezing cold.

"So, why'd you call me here?"

"My family's throwing a party and Rukia told me to invite you. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Hmmmm... I think I'll pass."

"What?! Why in the hell would you do that?"

"Because I have better things to do than go to your pity party."

Annoyed that he'd sat there for nothing, Ichigo got up to walk away but in doing spotted a hollow headed towards Uryû. *Shit, I don't have my substitute soul reaper combat pass*. He didn't know what to do. He finally decided to help Uryû so he jumps behind him and takes a deadly blow. Uryû turned around to see Ichigo get struck a second time. He shot seven arrows and killed the hallow but Ichigo not able to remain standing falls and tumbles into Uryû sending them both flying down the hill. When they reached the bottom an untouched and frightened Uryû layed there on top of a crushed Ichigo who got hurt trying to protect Uryû.

"Oh my god Ichigo, are you alright?! You took a good bit of my share of the damage."

"Of course, I'm fine."

In trying to prove he was alright he tried standing but it showed just hiw weak he was. He almost collapsed just trying to kneel.

"Obviously your not alright. It's ok I'll take you to Orihime." The Quincy picked up the shinigami. *Wow* Ichigo thought *I didnt know he was this strong* but that strength didn't last more that a second. Uryû, after dropping the already injured boy,looks around to find a wagon. He puts Ichigo in it.

"Lets go to Orihime's."

"We can't. She left and wont be back til tomorrow."

"Then I'll just have to attend to your wounds myself. Their too bad to leave undressed."

They went to Uryû's house. They were there alone because his dad wasn't there. He dragged the injured boy up the stairs and into a guest room to tend to Ichigo. Assessing his wounds, Uryû did the best he could in bandaging him up. Although he had to take more than his shirt off to bandage him up, Uryû was successful in patching him up. Uryû decided that Ichigo should stay here for the night to heal more.

THAT NIGHT

"I brought you dinner."

"Thanks but I don't need it. I can go home."

"No,I insist you stay."

Ichigo quietly accepted it. He didn't know why but he actually wanted to stay the night. Maybe he was just tired or still sore but he figured he'd stay there for a while. That night Uryû stayed in the room with him. He wanted to keep watch over Ichigo as he slept. Thinking he was asleep, he started shivering violently. He didn't know it was so cold.

"Uryû? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes yes I'm fine."

"I heard you shivering, your cold. I'll be fine by myself. Go get some sleep." Ichigo insisted.

"No I'll be just fine."

Not very persuaded, Ichigo told Uryû to get under the covers with him. He said he'd keep him warn. After much arguing Uryû finally gave in. The bed was twin sized and Uryû tried to put as much space between him and Ichigo as possible. But Ichigo wanted to close that gap and make Uryû warmer. Ichigo got right up next to Uryû and hugged him tighly yet caring. Like a mom with a newborn child. Uryû felt quite warm and turned around so him and Ichigo were nose to nose.

"Thank you" whispered Uryû. His genlte warn breath hitting Ichigo with every syllable. Ichigo fell asleep with his sweet princess in his arms.

This is where he belonged.


End file.
